Problem: Rewrite ${((6^{-10})(7^{3}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((6^{-10})(7^{3}))^{-4} = (6^{(-10)(-4)})(7^{(3)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-10})(7^{3}))^{-4}} = 6^{40} \times 7^{-12}} $